


Jealousy

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, MSR, Season/Series 11, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: After a run-in with a young admirer, Scully is doubting herself. Mulder reminds her of how special she is to him and makes sure those pesky doubts don’t bother her ever again.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Karra and I’m in love with S11 and writing fanfiction about it. I started rewatching the series (again) and this came to me while I was watching Fire. I just felt like trying to write jealous!Scully. Set post-Kitten but pre-Rm9sbG93ZXJz, simply because I hated Scully’s short hair during the latter half of the season. Long-haired Scully all the way, baby.

**Rural, Virginia  
** **Thursday, 7:15 PM**

“So, where ya headed, Mr. FBI,” the young brunette probed, a coquettish grin lighting her elegant features.

Scully audibly sighed in exasperation, shifting her focus to the shelf full of magazines off to the side in an attempt to hide her irritation. The petite gas station attendant—Alex, according to her name tag—deployed every trick in the book to garner Mulder’s attention; from the causal lean-in, to the careful exposure of her ample cleavage hidden beneath a tight V-necked shirt, and everything in between. 

Now, she was no prude and certainly wouldn’t shame a woman for going after something she wanted. However, in this case, the man that caught her fancy was _at least_ double her age—if not more. The woman’s olive skin was nearly spotless; not wrinkle in sight and not a stitch of makeup to hide any flaws. An effortless and natural beauty. 

She must have blocked out his answer because as she tuned back into the conversation, Alex was speaking again. “Oooh, so you’re on your way home from a case? Anything exciting?” she queried, eyeballing Mulder intently. She ogled his firm chest, licking her lips as she did so, mentally undressing him with her eyes.

“Not really,” Mulder deadpanned, trying his best to fend off the unwanted advances. Or maybe he wasn’t aware of it, he was adorably dense when it came to his good looks.

They should have been on the road by now. Stopping for gas, snacks for Mulder, and water for Scully, their transaction should have taken two minutes maximum. Alex took her sweet time ringing up the sunflower seeds, bag of chips, water and iced tea, then placing them inside a paper bag with extra care. 

Tapping her foot and re-shelving the copy of Vogue she was mindlessly flipping through, she interjected. “If you don’t mind… we really need to get on the road.”

As if she were startled by her presence, Alex jumped. “Oh hello, I didn’t see you there,” she said passively, turning back and tapping a few things into the cash register. “You’re with him?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I am. He’s my partner,” she informed, sending Mulder a confident smile. Staking her claim unconsciously, Scully stepped into his space, arms touching. 

Undeterred, the woman ignored the new information and brushed his other hand. He jerked away. “Well then, if _you’re_ ever in town again, why don’t you stop by?”

“We-”

“That won’t be necessary. I doubt _we_ would have another reason to come back.” With a hand at the small of her back, he guided Scully towards the door. “Have a good day.”

A ding announced their exit, drowning out any retort.

* * *

The silence stretched between them as he navigated the slick highway, eyes focused on the road, his mind wandering elsewhere. 

Meanwhile, she drowned in a sea of her own self-doubt and insecurity, munching on the chips he didn’t finish. Watching someone so young brazenly flirt with Mulder stung more than she’d care to admit. She supposed it was one of the negative impacts of aging: the hyper focus on her appearance and wondering if men still found her attractive. 

Who was she kidding? The only man she worried about was Mulder. When she looked at him, she saw a man in his prime. He still had a thick head of hair, only a light dusting of gray beginning to show through his dark locks. His body was immaculate. Back in the nineties, she often had to force feed him fruits and vegetables during shared meals. Until now, nothing could deter him from a greasy burger or a plate of fries. 

His new diet worked. From his chiseled abdominal muscles to his beefy shoulders and biceps, he was in better shape than he used to be. She nearly drooled the night of their reunion when he tore off his tank top and exposed his enhanced attributes. He was a work of art.

Other than the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, he was just as handsome as he was twenty years ago… if not more. 

Sighing, she uncapped her water and guzzled half the bottle. What she needed was a decent meal and a comfortable bed to rest and recharge. 

“Something the matter, Scully?” 

That was a loaded question. Admitting vulnerabilities had never been easy for her and in many ways, it became more difficult as the years passed. 

“Do you ever want something more, Mulder?” she asked softly, staring down at her lap. “Do you ever imagine yourself with someone else?” 

“Who? Who exactly would line up to be with crazy, old me?” His demeanor was playful until he stole a glance towards her and noticed the pain etched on her face.

“Did you happen to miss the crazy beautiful woman coming onto you back there? She was all over you, _Mr. FBI,_ ” she mocked, surprised by her own hostility. 

He snorted. “Woman? She was young enough to be my daughter,” he said with a grimace. “The thought wouldn’t even cross my mind. You do know that right?”

“Y-yeah. I do…,” she paused, chewing on the inside of her cheek. “It’s just…”

She was startled when a large hand covered her own hand that rested between them. 

“It’s just what? Tell me, Scully.” he prodded, his tone tinged with concern. The earlier amusement she detected from him melted away when he realized her struggle.

Rolling black clouds could be seen in the distance and rain began to pound the windshield, as if the storm sensed her inner turmoil. Mulder flicked the wipers on and tapped the brakes. She had to raise her voice over the sound of the downpour. 

“I already kinda told you in Henrico… I guess it was jarring to see someone else show interest in you,” she whispered the last bit, embarrassed to reveal the doubts she had about their relationship. “I mean, it happens more often than you seem to notice, but this time felt different from the others. Probably because she was so much younger than you… and me.”

He shook his head, bewildered. “This is so unlike you, Scully.”

She sagged in her seat, feeling two inches tall. 

Mulder continued. “You’re beautiful, Scully. The older you get, the more gorgeous you are. Never question your beauty _or_ how I feel about you. It’s not worth your energy and neither is that woman back there. No woman can hold a candle to you.”

The tears she felt behind her eyelids threatened to spill with his compliments. It’s not like she hadn’t heard this from him before because he always made an effort to make her feel beautiful. She never doubted the nature of his affections, but that didn’t stop the hurt she felt when other women gave him inappropriate attention. Overcoming her secret insecurities was an uphill battle and she still hadn’t managed to defeat them. 

She turned her palm up, locking their fingers together in a loose grasp. Unable to form her rebuttal, the handhold was her way of thanking him for his sweet words of comfort. 

A short while later, Mulder turned down the winding path to their unremarkable house, the dirt road damp from the rain. For the moment, she pushed the image of large-breasted brunettes from her mind and went to grab their luggage from the backseat. 

“I’ll get them,” Mulder said, his hand on her arm to prevent further movement. “Why don’t you get something substantial to eat and I’ll handle this?”

Offering him a small smile, she acquiesced, heading inside to scrounge up a meal they could enjoy before bed.

* * *

**9:00 PM**

Crossing the threshold to their bedroom, she nearly fainted when Mulder appeared, shirtless and smiling, from the master bathroom. 

Just _who_ gave him the right to be this damn perfect? This attractive? Older than her by a few years, he was looking better now as a man approaching sixty than he did when he was a baby-faced thirty five year old. That’s a huge compliment too because Mulder had always been handsome, but now… he was one hundred and eighty pounds of solid muscle, hardened from his rigorous gym regimen and healthy diet he adopted since his recovery. And damn him, he _knew_ what it did to her.

The purposeful way he strutted in her direction, smoky hazel eyes shining with unbridled lust, took her breath away. She bit her lip, feet firmly planted in place. While she found it difficult to move, her eyes had no trouble taking in his effortless beauty as he unzipped his jeans. The band of his white boxer-briefs came into view, sucking the remaining air from her lungs. His smooth skin was so dark, enhanced but the strip of white showing below his belly button.

She had to be drooling again. He was straight out of a Calvin Klein advertisement, something she rarely paid attention to but certainly would if Mulder was the model. Before she could conjure a word, his jeans were on the floor, in a puddle at his feet. 

“Christ, Mulder,” she blurted, eyes zeroing in on the growing bulge encased in cotton. He noticed, a wicked grin transforming his features. 

“For you, Scully,” he admitted, “ _always_ for you. Nobody else.”

Heat rose to her cheeks, undoubtedly turning pink with embarrassment. Curse her pale, Irish skin for turning red at the drop of a hat. Mulder always appreciated her flush, calling it ‘sexy as hell’ on more than one occasion, along with ‘fresh and youthful.’ She called it a nuisance.

Her gaze traveled upwards, watching his abdominal muscles flex as he closed the distance between their bodies. Her fingers twitched with the need to reach out and trace the ridges of his stomach, to drop to her knees and taste them. God, she needed to touch him.

Thank goodness for their unnatural power of telepathy because Mulder crowded her space and cupped her shoulders, sliding them up and down her arms. As usual, he towered over her—all six feet of him—forcing her to tip her head back. 

His eyes were dark and stormy as he spoke. “I love you, Scully. _You._ There hasn’t been another woman in my life since you walked into my office. The moment I laid eyes on you,” he said with conviction, now cradling her jaw. She remembered a time when he held her this way back in the doorway of his old apartment, so long ago. 

She nodded faintly, unable to do much else. But she believed him, she had no other choice when he looked at her that way, full of honesty and affection. 

He read her mind again. “Do you believe me?”

“Yes,” she said in affirmation, eyes drifting closed as his hand drifted down to her neck. “Always.”

“Oh Scully, you and I both know that’s not true,” he chuckled. “But I appreciate the sentiment anyway.”

They shared a smile, one that ended once his lips descended on hers in a series of soft, chaste kisses that left her craving more. He was teasing her, making her crazy on purpose by refusing to deepen the kiss. Instead of her usual insistence, she allowed him to take control. Soon he was peppering kisses all over her face, starting with her cheeks and forehead, then her nose, before he pulled away.

Fresh with intent, he took her hands and pulled them down on the bed. She didn’t know how, but he managed to control their fall and she landed square in his lap, knees framing his hips. They groaned together as her center came in contact with the hard bulge in his underwear, and she purposely shifted closer to increase the contact. She silently cursed herself for wearing jeans today, making it that much more difficult to get undressed.

“Mulder,” she breathed as his hands moved from her hips to slide under the sweater she was wearing. His large palms slithered up her back, taking her sweater with him. With her help, he slipped the garment over her head, the sound of static filling the room. She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. 

“God, Scully, I love that sound.” He kissed her again, longer this time. His teeth nipped her lip before his tongue delved inside her mouth to toy with her own. It was slippery, hot and carnal, exactly what she wanted from his last kiss had finally come to pass. While she was distracted, he managed to unhook the clasp of her bra and maneuver the straps down her arms, tossing it to the side. She heard the dull thud as it hit the wall, dragging her away from his lips with a soft popping sound.

“How are you so good at that?” she asked him, already knowing the answer. She merely wanted to hear his voice again because she missed the feeling it gave her. 

“Practice,” he uttered, lips shining from their kisses. “And because I want you naked. Right now.”

Her stomach filled with butterflies. Their roles in bed always fluctuated; some days she was the primary aggressor, taking the lead and willing him into action. Other days, she wanted to be taken, to listen to his demands. The shifts in power kept them on their toes, making each sexual encounter exciting and unpredictable. She reveled in it.

Without warning, he gripped her hips and lifted her off his lap. She whined as he broke their connection, missing his heat. “Where-”

“Shhh,” he shushed her, standing and shucking the last remaining article of clothing from his body in haste. It joined the growing pile on the floor, along with the jeans she quickly unbuttoned in preparation for his return. 

“Every single day, Scully,” he said, hovering over her prone body, studying her. “You get more and more beautiful with each passing day.” 

“So do you.” 

The bed sank as Mulder quickly straddled her hips, reversing their earlier position. On instinct, she arched her back in search of the contact she missed from before, the heat of his cock seeping through the lace panties she wore. So close.

He groaned. “You’re not naked.”

She wiggled her hips and locked her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer for another kiss. “Hm. Maybe you should help me?”

Called to action, he began his slow descent, pausing to spend some time tasting the hollow of her neck in that special way she liked. By the time he reached her belly, her breathing was erratic and shallow, her brows slick with sweat. The anticipation of events to come, coupled with his mouth teasing her skin, turned her the tingling in her belly into a blazing four-alarm fire. Mulder could sense it because he stopped suddenly, resting his chin below her bellybutton and smiling up at her expectantly. 

How did he _always_ manage to look so cute? The older he got, the more precious she finds him. In response to her fond feelings, she reached down and gently grazed his jaw, reveling in the rough stubble darkening his handsome face. 

“You haven’t been shaving,” she commented, more of a statement instead of a question. In the past few months, he’d been sporting a five o’clock shadow with increasing frequency. Part of her figured it was his way of flipping off the bureau, similar to his gaudy ties he wore in the nineties. 

He shook his head, still grinning. “Nope.”

“Any reason why?”

If possible, his smile grew, eyes twinkling with mischief. She knew that look; he gave her the same expression when he was dangling the details of a case before her, wanting her to work for it before he would reveal the information or pass her the file. She also happened to know he beamed up at her like that when he had sneakier plans… usually involving her body.

Their eye contact broke when he dipped his head lower, nudging her panties down with his chin. His fingers joined, removing the scrap of lace in one quick motion. She moaned as his stubble scraped the delicate skin of her inner thigh.

“ _That’s_ why,” he muttered, his words muffled between her spread legs. The soft pads of his thumbs lazily traced her hip bones in slow circles, stopping to glide his hands under her thighs. He eased her legs apart further; she could feel the intense heat of his gaze as he admired the slick moisture collecting at her center. 

In an effort to speed him along, she tickled his side with her toes, then hooked the same leg around his back. It locked him in place, sending him the signal to continue his path. No matter how many times he did this, regardless of the familiar sensation, nothing could ever prepare her for the feel of his soft breaths or the first touch of his tongue as it slipped inside her.

And tonight was no different. Her hips arched off the bed and her eyes rolled back in her head when his lips closed around her, her pulse quickening as his tongue peaked out and stroked the swollen bundle of nerves he teased into attention. She was gone, instantly devolving into a puddle of need. Mulder’s mouth was a lethal weapon, capable of sending her into a mindless oblivion faster than she cared to admit. 

One of his hands traveled up the curve of her hip, over to her breasts once again. He pinched and rolled her nipple in perfect time with each swirl of his tongue around her clit, drawing a high-pitched whine from her throat. He groaned against her, the vibration making her twitch. Her leg tightened around him, heel digging into his back. If it hurt, he made no sound of pain. It only seemed to spur him on.

“Mulder,” she gasped, blindly reaching down and threading her fingers through his hair. His mouth left her, lips glistening with her juices, and she whined again. The fingers playing with her breasts continued their slow torture, unhindered by her harsh pants. 

He flashed her another devilish smile and disappeared between her legs once again; this time, his wonderfully talented tongue flirted with her opening, gently pushing inside. 

How had she gone all those years without him? Without _this?_ Who cares, she tossed the thought away. She had him now. 

Before long, she felt the tremors begin with brutal force; her back vaulted off the bed, her walls clamping down on his tongue. She was vaguely aware of the words of encouragement he whispered into her skin while he watched her orgasm to overtake her. So patient, so loving. She had to admire his restraint, even as her brain was short circuiting from the pleasure.

“That’s it, Scully,” he soothed, wonder lacing his deep baritone. “Come back to me.”

Could she? Still thrumming with aftershocks, her eyes opened to find Mulder looming above her. Using what little energy she had left in her at the moment, she closed the short distance between their lips. Unwilling to break the connection so soon, shared moans were lost in the heat of their mouths, swallowing them whole. 

When the kiss broke, he cradled her head in his hands and tangled his long, dexterous fingers in her hair. “You’re incredible, Scully.”

It was her turn to grin now. “I could say the same thing about you. Holy fuck, Mulder.”

“Oooh, honey,” he chided, using the only term of endearment she allowed. “I love when you curse.”

She swatted his arm playfully and the action brought her attention to his impressive physique. The man had _incredible_ biceps. The muscles were straining from holding his weight above her and the urge to drag her teeth along his shoulders, down to those powerful arms was overwhelming. 

Despite her release, a newfound spark ignited in her belly as his erection prodded her entrance, undeterred by her panties this time around. With one swift and precise thrust, he was buried to the hilt. Soft and sated from orgasm, she adjusted to his abrupt intrusion, body molding around his thick length. Like before, she wound her legs around his back and tipped her pelvis up, angling them just right. He managed to hit that one elusive spot, the one only he could reach. 

Sweat formed across Mulder’s brow, tiny droplets of moisture collected on her chest as he bowed his head, struggling against his own need to accelerate his thrusts. God bless him, he was waiting for her, wanting her to come again. 

“Mulder,” she whispered, fingers tickling the damp hair at his nape. “You don’t have to wait for me… your mouth already worked wonders. I know what you want, what you need. Take it, Mulder.”

The mess of brown hair shook from side to side, his hand finding its way between their bodies. “Again.”

Always an intuitive lover, his index finger found her clit once more, punctuating each powerful plunge with increased pressure to her nerves. Soon she was crying out in pleasure, head thrown back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut. His strokes persisted, strong and steady, as his lips nibbled her neck. It was no secret Mulder loved to mark her. Whether he left faint bruises along the curve of her neck or red abrasions from his beard stubble, he would find a way to leave some evidence behind. She rarely allowed it, claiming she wouldn’t be able to cover them up for work, but she found herself caring less and less. If the Bureau didn’t know about their relationship by now, well, she didn’t have much hope for their investigative prowess. 

“Scully, Scully, Scully,” he chanted, the sound competing for dominance with the slight squeak of the mattress. He shuddered, emptying inside of her. “You’re too good for me, honey. I don’t deserve you.”

She swallowed thickly, sudden emotion clogging her throat. Her legs dropped, arms taking their place and wrapping around his middle. The heady scent of sweat and sex enveloped her as she buried her nose in his neck, placing a line of tender kisses there. God, she loved him so much.

They held on for a few minutes more until he slipped from her and rolled to the side, taking her with him. On his back now, she snuggled up to his side and flung an arm around his chest. “I love you, Mulder.”

He kissed her hair, lingering there until he managed a shaky reply. “You know I love you too. I never stopped, you know. I might have lost my way for a couple years, but my feelings for you never changed. I hope you know that.”

“I do,” she answered, palms roaming his broad chest in soothing strokes. “And thank you… for tonight. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t mention it.” He pulled the wayward sheet over their cooling bodies. “Now, why don’t you say we get some sleep? We still have to work in the morning.”

Work. She frowned. The idea of lazy, sleepy sex to start the day, followed by a late breakfast feast in bed was far more appealing than a hasty shower and rushed cup of coffee and muffin.

He read her mind. “Don’t pout, Scully. One more day before the weekend. I don’t plan on leaving this bed until Monday.”

She snickered and cuddled in close. The woman at the old, derelict gas station may have youthful good looks, but she didn’t have the security of a warm, loving body nestled by her side, or the promise of a restful future with the man she loved with her entire soul. 

Scully grinned to herself, falling into a blissful sleep shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m growing a bit more confident in my smut writing abilities and this is my favorite so far. Hope it was enjoyable! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I’ll be back to updating my longer story next week.


End file.
